Biunívoco
by Uma-san
Summary: Solo le quedaba una semana. Era ahora o nunca. Tratándose de Bokuto, las cosas se iban a complicar, pero estaba decidido.—¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo, Akaashi?—¿Hacer qué?—Ya sabes, declararte a Bokuto.
1. Lunes

¿ **Q** ué puedo decir? Mi teclado es una _**mierda**_.

 **Pareja** : Akaashi x Bokuto

 **Disclaimer** : Este animu/mango le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. La historia vino de mi delirio.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Biunívoco_**

 **...**

 **Prólogo: Lunes**

.

.

.

—Entonces... —comenzó Konoha, simulando seguridad. Ni el mismo podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.—¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo, Akaashi?

La primavera anunciaba el final de un ciclo, otro año escolar que dejar atrás.

Akaashi Keiji estaba preparándose para cumplir su rol como nuevo capitán. En realidad no había que prepararse en sí; a fin de cuentas, él era quien estuvo al mando del equipo los últimos meses.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó el interrogado, sin mirarlo directamente.

Una sonrisa impaciente se dibujaba en el rostro de Konoha.— Ya sabes, declararte a Bokuto.

—Ah, realmente lo dijo—pensaron todos al unísono. Parecía que todos los presentes en la habitación compartían una extraña telepatía, a excepción del entrevistado.

Desde hacía un par de días, esa interrogante deambulaba por la cabeza de los miembros del equipo de voley.

Todos, incluido los casi egresados, respetaban a Akaashi, pues era el único que podía domesticar a aquella bestia conocida como Bokuto Kotarou. Sabían que no sería nada fácil lograr que se sincerara. Nadie tenía las agallas suficiente como para tomar la iniciativa, nadie hasta que el valiente Konoha se armó de valor entre los lobos hambrientos de conocimiento.

Akaashi sostenía un balón con un rostro pensativo. No hay manera de saber qué estaría pensando. En el peor de los casos, la pregunta lo pondría a la defensiva y su próximo acto sería retirarse de la habitación, malhumorado. Resultaría una misión fallida.

No obstante, la respuesta que recibieron fue todavía más inesperada.

—No creo que funcione.

—¡No lo niega!—suscitaron todos estupefactos.

—¿Po-Por qué crees eso? —Ni el mismísimo Konoha podía creer que admitiera su amor sin rodeos.

Akaashi se mantuvo reflexivo durante unos instantes. Esos segundos parecían eternos para los oyentes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—Bokuto-san es... —empezó.

Como obra del destino, el nombrado destruyó el ambiente con su estrafalaria aparición. —¿Alguien me llamó? —exclamó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, hablando del rey de Roma!—todos se apartaron hacia sus propios asuntos.

—¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? —inquirió él desconcertado.

—Bueno, verás...—El héroe del día, Konoha, intentaba disuadir la tensión que albergaba el lugar.

Sin embargo, Keiji tomó la palabra. —Bokuto-san.

—¿Hm?

—Me gustas.

Como si un vaso se hubiera roto repentinamente, la habitación, a continuación, quedó totalmente en silencio.

—¡Lo dijo! —gritaron todos, por supuesto, para sus adentros.

Entre que los segundos pasaban, los espectadores no podían determinar lo próximo que sucedería. El armador mantenía su semblante usual, sin inmutarse; el As, lo miraba con confusión, como si le contaran un chiste que no acababa de asimilar.

Al cabo de unos momentos, al parecer lo había comprendido.

—¡Oh, con que _sukiyaki_ **(*)**! Ya veo, ya veo. ¡Gran idea, Akaashi! —Se carcajeó ante la mirada ilusa de todos.— ¡Yo invito la primera ronda, andando chicos!

Dicho eso, se retiró corriendo con su alegría habitual.

—Lo... ¡Lo malinterpretó por completo!—El equipo completó cayó rendido ante el estúpido desenlace.

¿Qué podían esperar? Era su querido capitán de quien hablaban. _Clásico de Bokuto-san_.

—Oye, hombre. No te preocupes por algo así... —Konoha, autoproclamado representante del resto del equipo, intentaba demostrar su apoyo.

No obstante, Akaashi no se veía muy afectado por el rumbo que había tomado la situación. Pese a ser alguien que difícilmente mostraba lo que pensaba, no percibía ni una pizca de derrota.

Por el contrario, parecía algo complacido con lo que había visto. —No importa. Fue algo lindo.

De inmediato, se sabía que este ya no era asunto del resto.

—Esto se ve problemático—pensaron todos, suspirando.

No había manera de adivinar cómo terminarían las cosas.

* * *

He aquí mi nuevo proyecto.

 **(*)** Akaashi intentó decir _suki_ que, quien no es un maldito nerd otaco (como yo) no sabría, significa "me gustas". Bokuto, como es bien _especial_ , pensó que se refería a la comida.

Canción del día: León Larregui - _ **Locos**_

(En serio, escúchenla, de eso va a ir la historia)

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Martes

**Y** a va a salir el sol y creo que alcanzo para ir a comprar tamales.

 **Pareja** : Akaashi x Bokuto

 **Disclaimer** : Este maravilloso manga/animu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. La historia vino de mi delirio de insomnio.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Biunívoco_**

 _ **...**_

 **Capitulo 01: Martes**

.

.

.

—¡Qué frío!

Continuo al invierno, la primavera hizo sus pasos sutilmente. Mientras que en el día el sol era más tenue y agradable, los vientos nocturnos prosiguieron empujando a los transeúntes con roces inofensivos pero fastidiosos.

Akaashi estaba agradecido de la colaboración del resto del equipo. Pese a que normalmente todos suelen regresar a casa en un gran pelotón, en conjunto, prefirieron darle privacidad a su nuevo capitán para que prosiguiera con su plan de declararse a Bokuto Kotaro sin interrupciones.

—Como me gustaría estar en Okinawa en estos momentos…—soltó de repente el peliblanco.—Quiero mar y sol...

—¿Ya decidió dónde irá a estudiar, Bokuto-san?

En sus últimos años, aunque no fuera el mejor en términos académicos, las habilidades de Bokuto en el deporte le brindaron diferentes oportunidades para su futuro. Diversas universidades estaban interesadas en poseer aquel joven prodigio.

—Ah, cierto. Supongo que elegiré una universidad local —respondió mirando el cielo nublado. Luego miró a Akaashi con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro.— Creo que saco lo mejor de mí cuando estoy en confianza ¿no lo crees?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Me gusta aquí ¿sabes? —Abrió la palma de su mano y mantuvo su mirada.— Necesito sentir sus palmas detrás mío apoyándome. Cuando juegue, quiero sentir que estoy representando toda mi vida, todo lo que conozco y que me rodea. Me refiero a mi hogar, Fukurodani, el equipo y tú, Akaashi.

 _Rayos_. Akaashi evitaba verle a la cara. Sabía que no era un tipo muy expresivo, pero igual no sabía qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo y prefería que ni Bokuto se enterara.

—¡Solo espero que a Kuroo no se le ocurra elegir la misma universidad que yo!

Le molestaba perder contra la sonrisa de Bokuto. Recordaba cuánto le fastidiaba cuando la veía en los entrenamiento en un inicio.

Su técnica era horrenda, por eso no le sorprendía que fallara constantemente sus anotaciones. Demasiado brusco y ruidoso, todo lo contrario al juego de Akaashi. A veces, era divertido ver su modo extrovertido ser aplastado por sus errores absurdos como si fuera principiante.

En aquel momento, Keiji no aceptaba la insistencia de sus superiores en que debía estar a su lado. ¿No veían que eran polos totalmente opuestos?

Bokuto sería quien se encargaría de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Cuando por fin llegó un partido real, este cambió por unos instantes. Ya no parecía el zopenco de los entrenamientos. Los ojos color ámbar se encendían de tal manera que Akaashi no podía evitar estremecerse. Si bien en un principio le perturbó, Bokuto sería una corriente eléctrica que lo encendería para también darlo todo.

Sin darse cuenta, logró ver más allá de su molesto y ruidoso compañero de equipo. Akaashi fue cautivado por su ferviente esencia y quería que lo supiera.

Fue entonces que se le atravesó una idea extravagante. A este punto, había decidido dejar de repensar las cosas, pues ahí es cuando el temor lo invadía. Si algo se le ocurría, debía simplemente hacerlo.

Entonces, se armó de valor. En movimiento silencioso, tomó la mano de su acompañante antes de que este se percatara y la sujetó con firmeza. Una vez realizado el acto, la mente de Keiji se mantuvo en blanco. Solo debía esperar la respuesta del peliblanco sin arrepentirse.

—¿Akaashi?—llamó Bokuto. No apartó su mano, lo que era una buena señal.

—Bokuto-san.—El pelinegro se dignó a mirarlo con seriedad directo a los ojos.— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

Bokuto apartó la mirada, lo que asustó un poco al pelinegro.—Claro, ¿cómo no lo noté antes? Tú realmente...—Entrecerró los ojos y afirmó varias veces con la cabeza.—... te mueres de frío ¿no es así?

Keiji sintió el sonido de rompimiento de un cristal en su cabeza. Quizás sería su paciencia.—¿Qué?

—Muy bien, nos apresuraremos en llegar a la estación de buses. —Bokuto se puso en posición antes de echar marcha.—¡Andando!

Lo próximo que Akaashi reconoció fue la figura de Bokuto adelante suyo, jalándolo mientras corría a gran velocidad. En proceso de superar el shock, notó que sus manos seguían agarradas una a la otra. Cuando el sudor del tacto provocó que sus manos comenzaran a resbalar, Bokuto sujetó con más fuerza.

Akaashi suspiró agotado. —Bueno, supongo que es asunto de mañana.

* * *

Sencillín nomás.

Canción del día: Carloncho - _**Chupetazos**_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
